1. Field
The field of the invention is devices for work place storage of pencils, pens and the like and more particularly such devices for artists' brushes.
2. State of the Art
The management of manual writing, drafting and painting instruments to avoid clutter and disorganization at the place of work has prompted the design of many temporary storage devices. Simple cup containers are often used, resting upon the desk top or other working surface. Many devices provide individual slots or the like for organized storage of numerous instruments. Examples are U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,222, which is adapted for vertical storage of paint brushes in spaced apart wells. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,981,399 provides for the tip downward storage of house-painting brushes, and 3,471,032 provides a conical cup container for generally vertical storage. The present devices do not anticipate the desirability of storing instruments horizontally rather than vertically as may be advantagous to avoid fouling of the handle portion by downward draining of excess ink or paint. The coiled spring devices, revealed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 954,651, 2,518,401 and Des. 270,845 permit approximately horizontal storage, but neither positively place nor firmly retain the instruments in that position. Nor do the structures of these devices permit storage of the instruments in selective vertical to horizontal positions. Clearly, a need exists for a pencil or brush holder wherein the storage attitude of the brush may be easily and reliably selected and maintained.